


My Beautiful Omega

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For Prixdarkheart on Pregnant Magnus Prompt





	My Beautiful Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prixdarkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixdarkheart/gifts).



> prompt:
> 
> "How about... omega magnus, and alpha alec... magnus going into heat when alec goes to talk to him before the wedding and gets pregnant that night, so when he interrupts Alec’s wedding, Alec can smell he’s pregnant already and doesn’t regret it"

Magnus was sitting down on his couch, arms wrapped around his body. He could feel his inner Omega howling for their Alpha. From the first time since he met the Shadowhunter, he could tell that Alexander Lightwood was his mate.

 

His inner Omega yearned to be close to his Alpha.

 

He resisted. Alec was engaged now and no matter how bad he wanted to stop him, he couldn’t. Magnus whimpered and curled himself into a smaller ball. He could feel himself getting hard. It wasn’t as bad, but he knew soon enough his heat will start.

 

Of all the times for his heat to hit.

 

As he began to drift off, he sat straight up when the smell of pumpkin spice hit his nostrils. He cursed silently. Why was Alec here? He whined when he heard the knocking the door. He sat up and snapped his fingers, hoping that his appearance looked better from what he felt. He staggered towards the door and opened it.

 

Alec looked calm on the outside, but what he didn’t know was that he was fighting a battle on the inside. As soon as the Alpha entered the apartment complex, he could smell Magnus’ scent from the doorway. He quickly shut the door behind him and took the stairs, two at the time, to the correct floor. He walked up to Magnus’ door and calmly knocked.

 

His breath hitched when the door opened. The sweet scent of marshmallows hit his nose.

 

“Magnus, there’s something I need to talk to you about”

 

The Warlock felt a full-body shiver go down his spine. He cleared his throat and looked up at the Alpha.

 

“What is it?”

 

The Alpha gulped. His fated Omega was right in front of him and he was in heat. Alec’s inner Alpha howled at the yearning for their mate. The sweet aroma of the marshmallows engulfed his senses. He saw Magnus stagger before dropping to the ground. Alec’s inner Alpha begged for him to give in to his instincts until he finally picked Magnus up and carried him to the bedroom.

 

He gently laid Magnus onto the bed and climbed on top of him, gently stroking his cheek.

 

“It’s alright Sweetheart, I will take care of you now”

 

~~~

 

Alec felt sick. The stele in Lydia’s hand was inches away from his wrist. He gulped down as it got closer and closer.

 

_‘This was it’_

 

Alec felt his inner Alpha howl when he was suddenly hit by a sweet smell. He snapped his head up and looked around, he was pretty sure he looked insane to the guests. He smelled the sweet scent of marshmallows before he saw the person bearing it.

 

He knew of only one person who smelled as sweet as candy. The smell was a lot sweeter than it was last night, which only meant one thing. His Omega was with child.

 

He snapped out of his trance when he heard a commotion and saw his mother stalking towards his Omega, seraph blade in hand. He felt the overwhelming need to protect. His. Baby. And. Mate! He grabbed the stele in Lydia’s hand and with his bow in hand, shot an arrow between his mother and his mate.

 

He scrambled down the dais, his siblings screaming for him, and stood between Magnus and his mother. Maryse stared on in shock. Her son had shot one of his arrows at her.

 

“ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!!! What, in the angel’s name, is the matter with you?”

 

Her eyes snapped up when she heard a deep, feral growl. Gone were his hazel irises in their place was the deep red of an Alpha. Maryse shook in the presence of her Alpha son.

 

“Alec?”

 

The archer ignored her and turned to his mate. Magnus was just as shocked at Maryse. What in the world had gotten into Alexander? He watched as Alec kneeled down and rubbed his face onto his stomach.

 

“Is our pup alright?”

 

The deep rumble of Alec’s voice brought him out of his stupor.

 

_‘Did he just say pup?’_

 

The entire room’s jaws dropped.

 

“What the hell??? ALEXANDER!!!! I was only in heat last night!!! Or at least a couple of hours ago”

 

Isabelle let out a noise between a squeal and a laugh and made her way down the aisle towards her brother and his mate. She stopped and looked at her brother.

 

“Alec, can I hug Magnus?”

 

Alec growled and was about to reject her when he saw her sweet smile. He snapped out of his Alpha trance and stood up so fast it made everyone dizzy. Izzy squealed and hugged Magnus while rubbing his flat belly.

 

“Hello, little one, it's your Aunt Izzy. You should see the trouble that your parents are causing right now”

 

She rubbed the belly and pat it before releasing her new, future brother-in-law. She turned to her big brother and saw him looking away with his face flushed red. She glided over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“I knew you had it in you big brother”

 

Both Magnus and Alec flushed brightly at that. All three of them turned around when they heard someone clearing their throat. Izzy and Alec moved unconsciously to block Magnus when they saw Lydia.

 

“So….Magnus Bane is quite magical?”

 

Alec spluttered which cause Izzy and Jace to roar in laughter at him. Jace had stalked over with Clary and Simon in tow. Well, Simon bounced his way over to them. They started to excitedly chat about the baby.

 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s side as the Shadowhunter wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Alec looked down at the happy, sated Omega and nodded to himself in his head. He didn’t regret his choices not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did this justice O_O


End file.
